


Amor Fati

by Glacialis_Quasar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Xenosaga
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Minor Character Death, Old Goliath the Druddigon, Original Pokemon Character - Professor Willow, Shady Guy Klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacialis_Quasar/pseuds/Glacialis_Quasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On this most auspicious of days, three brothers leave their home to set out on their Pokemon Journey. Problem is, only one of the has a Pokemon to start with!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning, there were four...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay I haven't written full on fanfiction in years outside of drabbles here and there so this is me taking on a big project and hoping I can stick with it! The Summary will probably get expanded later, but seeing as I'm about to head out and want to post this first, it's short and sweet. ...Work title might also change it is a spur of the moment thing! But, as a warning here, ahaha, lovely little crossover AU and there will probably be some pretty bloody moments. Also squicky implications later on because plot. But yes, first fic for here and in years.
> 
> Also! Pokemon teams for several characters were designed by Quitebrilliantindeed, you should totally check out their stuff ^^

“I don’t understand why _they_ got Pokémon first, we’re older.”

 

 

He knew from the tone in his twin’s voice that the other boy was pouting, so the redheaded boy didn’t need to turn away from the two in front of them to see it. He did so anyways and offered his twin a reassuring chuckle. “Hey, maybe Dad just hasn’t found the right ones for us yet. Besides, you didn’t even know if you wanted one.” The redheaded boy knew better though, and he knew what his twin was going to say even before he opened his mouth to say it. They’d had the exact same conversation before, it never ended any differently.

 

 

“I still don’t.” That pout remained in place, even as his grip got tighter on the redheaded twin’s arm. “But if you go to be a trainer I wanna go too!”

 

 

“Don’t worry about it Albedo, I won’t leave you behind. Come on! We should at least watch them battle some.” Having said that, he began to half drag his twin closer to where their siblings were staring at each other with Pokémon at the ready. He knew it was less that his twin wanted to be a trainer if he was and more that his twin wanted to make sure he didn’t get left behind in case he got to go off and do special _trainer only_ things. Either way, he meant what he said. He had no plans of leaving the other boy behind, not now and not ever.

 

 

The other two children wore matching expressions, both with each other and their recently obtained Pokémon. The wind picked up sharply as if to escape the humidity that choked it, rustling the grass and flowers all around them. Dark clouds loomed in the distance and every once in a while a chain of lightning would light up the clouds in a flash. For the moment, the area above them was free of those dark clouds, still shining cheerily – an eerie offset to the oncoming storm.

 

 

The battle started without words from either of the children, the girl’s Sentret chittered loudly and dropped down from balancing on its tail to go rushing at the boy’s Absol. Despite being much larger than Absol, the Sentret ran close enough to the ground that it could hardly be seen over the grass and flowers until it popped up on its tail again to check over them. Finding itself within striking distance it reared back to strike at the Absol. Too slow, the Absol was jumping away and coming around with a cry.

 

 

The Absol’s teeth found a mark in the Sentret’s ear though Absol had to let go soon enough as the Sentret raked its claws across the Absol’s muzzle. The action left Sentret missing a chunk of its ear and Absol with three bloody marks across its face. The Absol snarled and shook its head to clear it of the blood drawn as the boy gasped. “Don’t underestimate him Absol! You can do it!” The Absol growled – a low, rumbling sound – and lunged for the Sentret again.

 

 

The two Pokémon vanished into a spot on the lawn with grass taller than the both of them and for several seconds the only sign that they were still battling were the angry chittering of the Sentret and the rumbling growls of the Absol. Finally it went silent with a screech – the Sentret came skidding out of the higher grass unconscious and bloody. The Absol followed it out and stood over it for a moment, white fur stained with patchy areas of red nearly as bright as the gem on its head before it looked up to the sky and tensed. It was silent now, though it watched the sky rather than respond to the dark haired boy calling it. The wind caused the Absol’s fur to wave slightly with the grass.

 

 

“You won this round Nigredo.” The girl frowned as she scooped up her Sentret, heading back into the house with the Pokémon cradled in her arms. “If you’re going to do it, then I suggest you hurry before father returns. I’m going to go get my Pokémon healed.”

 

 

“You could always come too Citrine…” Nigredo started, half reaching out towards the girl.

 

 

She shook her head. “No. I will stay here.” She entered the house and shut the door behind her. The way it clicked rang with finality.

 

 

Nigredo frowned some, shifting from foot to foot and debating shouting something or going after her. While his trainer debated, Absol padded over to the shallow pool and dunked itself to clean the blood from its fur before shaking the wetness out of its freshly white fur as it climbed back out and went to sit next to Nigredo.

 

 

Albedo remained silent, watching the Pokémon with wide purple eyes as he clung to his twin and shivered hard enough that his teeth chattered together.

 

 

“The temperature just dropped, if we’re doing this then we need to go.” His twin spoke up. “This is our shot at becoming Trainers, we’re all already twelve and some of us will be thirteen soon, older than the others who set out. I don’t know why dad won’t let us, but we can do this as long as we’ve got each other!” He smiled confidently. “Though your Absol will have to lead the way for a bit Nigredo, at least until Albedo and I can get our own Pokémon.”

 

 

Nigredo glanced towards the large house, silent and dark. “Yeah, we’ve already got supplies right?” It reminded him of a giant spider, lying in wait and just waiting for them to falter so that it could ensnare them in its trap once more. No, Nigredo had already risked much to get the other two out of here before _that_ happened and while he wished Citrine would have joined them in their flight, they couldn’t afford to tarry here. That would risk allowing their father to return and if he came back before the boys were gone… Nigredo suppressed a shudder and tore his gaze away from the house, quite sure that he’d seen one of the ornate curtains move but unwilling to orient his gaze back to the house and risk notice.

 

 

Albedo nodded slowly. “Rubedo made sure to grab them. I’ve got them.” The white haired boy held up the pack that Nigredo had told them to pack and grab. He still wasn’t sure why they had to leave now, but if Rubedo was going than so was he! …Maybe they should have grabbed jackets or something though, because it was getting cold faster than any of them had predicted. Too late for that now, the door was closed and there was no way Albedo was going to let go of his twin for a second even if it was to go back and get them all jackets.

 

 

“Absol, you heard them, lead the way would you please?” As Nigredo spoke the Pokémon started walking towards the gap in the trees with a hurried pace, as if it were concerned for the storm coming in. It gave them one backwards look, silent and urging, before vanishing under the trees.

 


	2. Those both Lost and Found

The storm got the jump on them while they took a break in travelling to eat. Their only warning came in the form of Absol suddenly getting to its feet and letting out a chilling cry that wrung a startled yelp out of Albedo even as he had almost bitten down on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich (with the crust cut off, just like Rubedo’s, though Albedo liked to eat the crust later and his twin did not). Immediately words of reassurance came from Rubedo – a fluid interruption to the tale of the Trainer he’d heard about from a visitor - and comforting hand on the shoulder from Nigredo as he looked up and around them. The dark haired boy had been about to question Absol when the bottom of the clouds dropped with no further warning. It was unlike the other storms that the boys had seen, the ones that started with a light drizzle that made its way to a full-fledged storm eventually. No. This was one of those storms that hit while it was already at full force and it hit with such ferocity that Albedo was forced to abandon his still unbitten sandwich in favor of clinging to his twin.

 

 

Absol let out a sharp call that had the three boys following it as it took off through the underbrush – Nigredo lagging behind in order to make sure the practically conjoined Albedo and Rubedo didn’t fall. Absol led them to a massive tree that had fallen over a boulder, creating a shelter of sorts. The boys piled into the dry spot wordlessly even as Absol stood alert. Seemingly satisfied, the Pokémon finally joined them under the tree and lay down against their shivering backs.

 

 

“That storm was a lot further off before..” Nigredo frowned, burying one hand in Absol’s white fur and petting his Pokémon. “Thanks Absol.” Nigredo pat his own head some with his other hand, making sure that reddish-pink hibiscus had remained in place, before he shifted to make sure that the other two were out of the rain entirely and to make more room for his Absol. The movement put him slightly out and in the rain, not that he minded as long as the others were okay. Absol eyed him for a moment before grasping his clothes in its teeth and dragging him back all the way under the makeshift shelter.

 

 

“What if a Pokémon is causing it? There are some that can do that aren’t there?” Albedo whined softly.

 

 

“Why would a Pokémon make a storm come after us? No we just misjudged the wind, that’s all! We’ll be fine, a little rain never-” Rubedo trailed off at a noise that sounded a lot like some of the whale calls that one of their father’s assistants had had a liking for. Spotting something large and deep blue passing above them through the gap in the trees, Rubedo looked around for something else to call the others attention to out of a desire not to worry them. “Hey, what’s that?” He pointed towards what looked like a little pink blob shivering in the rain. Without warning the others he shrugged Albedo’s death grip from his arm and ran to grab the blob while Absol stared at him and huffed in a manner that seemed annoyed. He returned to under the tree soon enough, clutching a Pokémon that was shivering cold. It wore a pink bow and sneezed once, looking at the boys before they all heard the voice in their heads.

 

 

‘Ah, hello. When the storm stops, would you mind helping me find my trainer? I lost her, and she really needs me.’

 

 

Rubedo nodded, glad for something else for their little group to focus on. “Sure! We can help! Hopefully the storm will let up soon and our packs are in good shape, I sort of forgot about them.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish look that got tinged with guilt when he heard the third of their number’s stomach growl unhappily. “Albedo didn’t even get to eat.”

 

 

Absol lifted its head from where it had laid it on its paws, watching them with a critical eye before getting to its paws and nudging Albedo. It trotted out, into the rain, and came back with what looked to be a mouthful of berries that it set down by the white haired boy. Once that had been done, it proceeded to stare at him until hunger made him cautiously try a few after Rubedo picked one up and popped it in his mouth. Seemingly satisfied with this, the Absol went back to watching the rain come down.

 

 

Rubedo chuckled. “Absol’s really smart, I’m glad it’s with us. We can set out when the rain stops.”

 

 

Another hour of waiting - silent and shivering - huddled in a pile of boys and Pokémon (and one hair flower) to keep as warm as they could, passed before the rain stopped. Absol let out a soft cry and got up, padding several feet away before it shook itself.

 

 

Rubedo got up. “I’ll go get our packs! I’ll be right back!” He sneezed once and shivered before taking off in the direction they’d come from.

 

 

Nigredo wasn’t terribly surprised when Albedo shot him a look that seemed equal parts afraid and confused shortly before the boy followed his twin. Rather than lounge in sudden loneliness, he sat down and looked at Absol. “I wonder if you’re alright with me just calling you Absol. Maybe you need a nickname.” He paused, musing over potential names while watching his Absol stand at alert. The Pokémon didn’t seem to be paying attention to him, rather it seemed that Absol was watching the way the storm was moving away.

 

 

Rubedo returned a few minutes later (wet packs in tow) with a triumphant “Booyeah! They’re not totally ruined!” His expression fell when he noticed that they were missing a number. “A-Albedo?” Rubedo called out as the packs fell from his looser grip.

 

Nigredo’s eyes widened in concern. He’d been sure that the most afraid of their trio would find Rubedo with no trouble, given Albedo’s usually uncanny ability of knowing when Rubedo was in trouble. His worry mounted more and more as a low whimper came from Rubedo. The two shared a look and nodded, leaving the packs near Absol and setting off together back in the direction Rubedo had come from.

 

 

 

They spent several long minutes calling for the other boy, Rubedo becoming noticeably more and more panicked as time went on with no response. “M…Maybe he got lost and headed for town? Or back home? We have to find him!” The beginnings of tears were in the boy’s eyes, his bottom lip quivering.

 

 

“We’ll find him. Absol, do you have any ideas?” Nigredo gave Rubedo a brief hug, jaw set in determination. They’d find the other boy, they had a promise to keep.

 

 

The Pokémon paused for a moment, then took off like a shot. Rubedo and Nigredo followed after – the former making sure to keep a safe grip on the pink Pokémon while looking for any sign of his twin. Finding nothing after two hours searching, he made a despairing sound that devolved into coughing. Absol changed direction and the boys followed it once more, trusting the Pokémon to lead them while they called out (well now it was just Nigredo calling for Albedo, and staying slow to support the coughing Rubedo with an increasingly worried feeling).

 

 

It was no use. The forest was silent but for their voices. Albedo was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pokemon spotted by Rubedo is one that's well known to cause storms.
> 
> What's that Pokemon?


	3. Foundations of Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha yeaah okay this is going to start getting bloody just as a warning. And I swear that's not a ship tease moment. But! Yes, I am fully aware that Helmer Kukai is not his actual name, it just works for this.

The terrified whimper tore from his throat, wide eyes darting around in a search for a familiar red – or even a familiar black – head of hair. Even the yellow head of hair would have been good, just someone – something – so he wasn’t all alone. But he was. Alone, lost. “ _Rubedo! Nigredo!_ ”a heartbeat, then “ _Citrine!_ ” He didn’t know the names of the other kids – didn’t care, they were all the same and all too confused to even remember Rubedo’s name for more than a few hours so why would Albedo give them any more than a glance and a sneer? Even now he only called Citrine’s name out of desperation and a feeling like the horrible blackness around him was closing in on him and would consume him.

 

Panic gripped his chest and he let out a despairing noise, a low wail that ceased as soon as there was a rustling sound. He hunched back further in the area he’d found himself in as soon as he’d woken up with a large knot on the top of his head from where he’d fallen. Maybe it was one of the others? Maybe he would be found! No..

 

Some _thing_ came out of the underbrush, taller than him by a lot and mostly yellow. It knelt next to him. ‘ _Come, we must leave this area or you shall be in danger._ ’ There were some rocks floating at its side, an odd little detail that Albedo noticed and found himself confused by. He didn’t move.

 

Instead purple eyes met the blue of the creature and he stared at it in confusion. Its mouth hadn’t moved, but he had heard the words just fine. “W-what?” ...The color of its eyes was the same as Rubedo’s though, which was ...kind of calming.

 

‘ _You are in Old Goliath’s territory right now; he’ll eat you if he finds you here._ ’ The thing paused and tilted its head before gathering Albedo into its arms without warning and taking off at a run. ‘ _I am a Mawile, I know what it’s like to be left all alone. I will protect you. Shhh._ ’

 

\---

 

Cough, cough, hack. Nigredo bit the inside of his cheek with worry as he watched Rubedo try to breathe for the nurse. Absol had led the pair to town and promptly took off and brought back a very shady looking man named Klaus. Klaus had seemed nervous and called for a nurse, which had led to them being taken to where they were now, though at some point the man had darted off muttering something about a voyage.

 

“We have to.. go find Albedo, he’s probably so scared.” Rubedo managed between hacking.

 

“Well, we’ll have to keep an eye on you boys for a while. I’m glad you got here when you did, otherwise it might’ve gotten very bad. What names can I put you down under? We’ll have to inform your parents of where you are. I’m sure they’re very worried.”

 

Nigredo swallowed hard. “Uhm…” No no no! If he or Rubedo gave their father’s name, the whole effort of running away would have been for nothing. He didn’t want to think how their father would react if he found out…

 

“Why don’t you let me talk to them for a bit, nurse?” A deep voice intruded, a dark skinned man walking into the room. The nurse nodded and headed off, muttering something about needing to check a test anyway. He was silent as Rubedo coughed violently, watching the boy with a slight frown. “I take it you boys aren’t from here, are you?” The man began. “I don’t know who your actual family is, but I’m willing to bet you boys don’t want to tell or don’t remember. Either way, I’m Helmer.” He offered them his hand. “And I’d like to offer you boys a place to stay while you recover. If you don’t want to tell anyone who you are, or don’t remember, I can give you false names if you want.”

 

“Why are you helping us?” Nigredo stared at the hand for several seconds before glancing up towards the big man.

 

“I’d hate to see nice boys like the two of you sleeping in some worker’s office, I have an empty room anyway. If you boys don’t mind sharing. Plus, I can help you get a Pokémon of your own. Professor Willow is coming to town tomorrow, she owes me a favor.” Helmer offered them a smile before adding softly “Whatever went on at home that made the two of you unsafe, it won’t follow you here. There’s a look those getting away from trouble tend to have.” He nodded towards Nigredo.

 

“We have to find my twin.” Rubedo spoke slowly, his lips curving up some when he was able to speak without coughing. He was still tired, however, and he leaned slightly on Nigredo while the other boy put his arm around his shoulders.

 

“I’ll help you look for him.” Helmer promised, taking the information in stride.

 

“Okay.” Nigredo nodded, choosing to say nothing about the little pink thing that Rubedo had so carefully hidden from the nurses and now even Helmer. Finally he reached forward and shook Helmer’s hand.

 

\---

 

The next morning greeted the newly ‘named’ Gaignun Kukai and Jr. Kukai, sons of the illustrious Helmer Kukai. Nigredo had to admit that he liked the name Gaignun a lot more than his own, and he took to it quickly. Rubedo, having had a younger appearance despite being older, had been at a loss for what to go for with a name and had suggested Jr. as a joke. It’d stuck, though he didn’t seem to mind too terribly much.

 

Now the two of them were standing on either side of Helmer – who, as they learned, was a very influential man who’d retired from the military. Neither of them had seen any Pokémon of his yet, though he’d assured them that he had a team and would introduce them later. He stood at a parade rest, his expression somewhat amused as what the boys could only assume was Professor Willow arrived.

 

She wasn’t much taller than Gaignun and Jr. were, olive skinned and in plain clothes rather than the coat that they had been expecting from what they had heard of other Pokémon Professors. She walked with Pokémon already around her – including a massive red and white one that had really short front arms. That was the one that was standing at the forefront, though they could see a large green one behind it. “General Helmer! Surprised to see you out here!”

 

“Major Professor Willow.” Helmer dipped his head in a nod, a move that both boys imitated politely. Helmer paused while Jr. coughed, and a worried look creased his face before he looked back to the Professor. “I don’t suppose you have any starters on you this time?”

 

“Mmm! Actually! I recently got my hands on a few nice ones, for one of your _boys_ , I presume?” The Professor gave a light chuckle and a tilted look towards Helmer. “I’ve got Pokédex on me too, if they need them.”

 

“I already have Absol.” Gaignun spoke up. “Jr. doesn’t have a Pokémon though.”

 

“Hmmm.” Professor Willow leaned forward to stare at Jr.. “I’d say… fire type. How about a Charmander?” She pulled a Pokéball from a pack and pressed the button, letting loose the Charmander inside. “Or.. lets see what else I’ve got. An Ekans and a Stantler!” She let both of those Pokémon free from their Pokéballs and took a step back. “Do you like any of those?”

 

After a moment, Jr. nodded and pointed towards the Charmander while coughing again.

 

Gaignun pat him on his back, pulling the boy into a brief hug to maybe help soothe the sickness brewing. He wasn’t sure how a hug would help, but maybe. He let go with a sheepish look and decided to keep an eye on Jr..

 

The Charmander let loose a cry of happiness and ran to tackle and hug Jr.. “Chaaar!”

 

Professor Willow chuckled and passed over the Pokéball belonging to the Charmander, recalling the other two. “I’m sure you and Charmander will have many wonderful adventures. And here, Pokédex for the both of you. They come with manuals and a help button if you get confused.” She handed over the red machines with the small booklets under them.

 

“Could we… get one extra Pokédex, please ma’am?” Gaignun asked quietly. His mind flashed to Albedo, somewhere lost in the woods alone. It just...wouldn’t be right of them to have Pokédex without getting one for him as well...

 

Professor Willow paused for a moment before she smiled and nodded. “Sure! I don’t see why not!” She handed him a third Pokédex and manual; then straightened. “Alright, I should be headed out now. Tyrantrum’s getting hungry – yes I heard your stomach rumble you bug lug! – and you know how he gets when he’s eating! Keep in touch, General.” She gave Helmer a quick salute, then turned on her heel. “Take care of Charmander, Jr.! Those Pokédex will tell you everything you need to know! Good luck on your journey you two! If you wind up needing me, check by Sutol Town!” With that, the woman headed off on her way with a whistled tune.

 

\----

 

Albedo whimpered again, eyes riveted on the blood pooling in front of him. “M-Mawile…”


	4. First Battles are everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YEAH. If the ending of the last chapter was any indicator! This is going to get really bloody. And I'm going to go ahead and give a DEATH WARNING here because THERE IS DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER. And another cliffhanger because I suck. ...As for the chapter title? Ehehee, that'll make more sense later.

Mawile let out an agonized screech, writhing in what Albedo figured was ‘Old Goliath’’s jaws. Blood dripped from where the teeth of Old Goliath had punctured Mawile’s sides and Albedo edged backwards with wide eyes full of terror.  ‘ _You will NOT harm the boy!_ ’ Mawile’s voice was unhampered by the teeth in its body and it spoke as it squirmed enough in the other Pokémon’s mouth that the teeth in its flesh ripped fresh gouges in its sides even as it swung around the massive jaws on the back of its head to clamp them hard on Old Goliath’s shoulder. The huge jaws ground, ripping into Old Goliath’s blue scales and adding more blood to the growing puddle on the ground as well as some shorn off scales.

 

Old Goliath roared and let go of Mawile, snarling deeply and lunging for Albedo instead, favoring the side of its body that Mawile hadn’t savaged.

 

Mawile hissed in challenge and rushed Old Goliath, slamming its head into the bigger Pokémon’s side and sending it veering off course enough that the blue Pokémon collided into a tree that splintered and cracked threateningly. ‘ _I do not care that he was in your territory! I will not allow you to harm the boy!_ ’Mawile teetered on its feet, clearly a little woozy from the blood it had lost and was still losing slowly from the gashes in its sides, but it narrowed those blue eyes in a clear challenge. The big jaws moved again, opening up as the air around them and Mawile’s eyes glowed a pale blue color. Mawile roared, sending a gust of powerful wind towards Old Goliath and lunging forward right behind the attack, turning around to snap those jaws shut around Old Goliath’s throat once the wind had ripped through the blue Pokémon’s scales and splattered more blood over the area.  ‘ _I will protect the boy. You have made a grave mistake here, Druddigon, and you will pay with your life for even thinking to **harm MY BOY**_. ’Mawile  finished by opening the big jaws a fraction, enough to give Old Goliath a hope at freedom, – before bringing them down hard and with a loud sickening crunch.

 

There was a spray of blood, and Old Goliath’s head went rolling across the ground. It came to a stop, staring unseeingly, at Albedo – who stared at it with a frozen expression. There was a thunk he was dimly aware of that was Mawile dropping the body of Old Goliath before the Pokémon approached Albedo.

 

Mawile kicked the head away and picked Albedo back up, limping as it started moving again. ‘ _That was Old Goliath, you don’t have to worry about him bothering you ever again. Come on now, lets go get cleaned up and get you fed. Like I said before, I promise to take care of you, okay?_ ’

Albedo nodded mutely.

 

Mawile smiled. ‘ _Okay! I won’t ever do anything like that to you, if you’re afraid. I like you, you’re like I was. …Abandoned. But I wasn’t alone back then! A Marowak found me, and took care of me. Never left me so I wasn’t all on my own. And I’ll do the same for you! I’ll take care of you, so you don’t have to be afraid, my boy. Anything that ever tries to hurt you will join Old Goliath._ ’ There was a dark determination in Mawile’s eyes as it said that, a low hiss that made the words a promise.

 

\---

 

“Wow, that was a great battle Charmander!” Jr. laughed and knelt to hug his Pokémon as it came to hug his leg. “You really showed that Oddish who’s boss!”

 

“Char, chaaar!” Charmander wiggled happily, wagging its tail.

 

“Tch. You just got lucky kid, that’s all.” The Oddish’s trainer kicked the ground. “Here you go, as per the regulations, your cash for winning.” The trainer handed over a few dollars and slunk off in the direction of the Pokémon Center clutching her knocked out Oddish.

 

“No, I think we just work together really well Charmander!” Jr. smiled, though his expression wavered soon enough as he started coughing.

 

Gaignun was instantly by his side, supporting the redheaded boy and keeping him from falling over. He had with him a glass of water, and when Jr. had recovered enough from the coughing fit, Gaignun helped him drink it.

 

“I need to get better, we have to find Albedo.” Jr insisted between sips of water.

 

Gaignun nodded. “We’ll find him. Absol has been searching the woods. He found a dead Pokémon a few days ago, looked like the neck had been bitten clear off.” He paled as he said that. Absol had been equipped with a Pokécamera – so the Pokémon had brought back a picture of it. He’d lost his lunch when he saw it and all the blood and he could only hope that Albedo hadn’t been anywhere near whatever had taken out that Pokémon. It had savaged what Helmer had informed him was a Druddigon, there had been scales ripped clear off the Pokémon. The Pokédex hadn’t been able to identify the Pokémon, there was so much damage. Just thinking about it was almost enough to make him lose his lunch again. He hadn’t told Jr about it until just now, and the shock and fear that flickered across the boy’s face was entirely the reason that he hadn’t.

 

Jr. frowned. “What if something attacked him?” The worry made his voice edge up near the end and he let go of Charmander. There was a soft peep of the little pink Pokémon, peeking out of the pocket of Jr.’s clothes. They hadn’t found its trainer yet, so it just hid on Jr.’s person.

 

“He’s alright, I’m sure of it.” Gaignun spoke in a soothing tone and put the glass down now that it was empty. “Come on now, we should head back inside. You can’t get any better if you keep pushing yourself like this.”

 

“But Nig- Gaignun it’s been a week!” Jr. gripped the other boy’s shirt, though both of them went still and looked up as a chilling howl rent the air.

 

Helmer came rushing outside. “Get inside boys, take Charmander and Absol with you and don’t come outside until I tell you it’s okay.” His expression was serious and left no room for arguing.


	5. Nightmares are made of Houndoom Packs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More battles, woo! And a glimpse at one of this Region's villainous teams!

Absol growled lowly, the red gem on his head glinting in the light as he herded Jr. and Gaignun back into the house. He paused outside of it though, twisting and looking back towards where Helmer had taken off for several long seconds before nodding and bolting into the house as well.

 

“What was that?” Jr. whispered.

 

“I don’t know… it didn’t sound friendly though..” Gaignun leaned to peek out of a window, frowning.

 

“Char chaaar.” Charmander supplied.

 

All four of them jumped when something slammed into the door, though Absol followed that up with planting himself between the door and the two trainers. Charmander went to stand next to him as the ground shook powerfully underneath them. It almost threw the two Pokémon sideways, but instead it wound up making Charmander crash against Absol’s leg while the dark Pokémon tensed up to keep its footing. Charmander made an embarrassed noise as she got back to her feet proper.

 

“Gladiolus..” Gaignun began, falling silent when whatever it was slammed into the door again.

 

The Absol glanced at him, then went back to staring at the door. Gladiolus knocked Charmander out of the way and leapt back as the thing behind the door finally battered the door in.

 

It was bigger than Absol and Charmander, all black with white bone. It snarled, baring teeth that had fire licking around them.

 

Jr., remembering the Pokédex, flipped his open and it spoke. “Houndoom, The Dark Pokémon. Known for its eerie howl, the fire it breathes contains a toxin that causes the wound to hurt forever.”

 

The Houndoom snarled loudly as if outraged that Jr. had had to look it up. The Pokémon lashed its spade ended tail as it took in the sight of the four inside the house. With a huff and an expression similar to a smirk it advanced.

 

Gladiolus hissed and stood his ground, threatening Houndoom with his horn.

 

Charmander, not to be outdone, growled and waved her tail around threateningly.

 

That seemed to be all the invitation the Houndoom needed, because in the next moment it was lunging for Charmander with fire building in the back of its throat. Gladiolus slammed against its side and dug his teeth into a spot between bone protrusions. Houndoom barked and twisted, throwing the Absol off and into the wall. Gladiolus hit the wall hard and got up with a slight sway to his paws.

 

“Gladiolus!” Gaignun’s eyes widened in worry for his Pokémon as the Absol lunged for Houndoom again.

 

Distracted, the Houndoom didn’t notice the Charmander digging her claws into its flank until the smaller Pokémon had already drawn blood. As the Houndoom whirled to snap at Charmander, Absol pounced and rolled with Houndoom out the door. Charmander rushed outside after the growling and hissing pair, eager to help out Absol.

 

Jr. and Gaignun shared a look, then followed their Pokémon without another word.

 

What they found was chaos. There were people in dark clothes with all kinds of vicious looking Pokémon attacking and without warning several more Houndoom lunged for Gladiolus as he came out of the tangle with the Houndoom. Gladiolus staggered, bleeding from a few spots where the Houndoom had gotten its teeth into him.

 

“Oh no!” Gaignun started to move and spotted Houndoom creeping closer to Jr. out of the corner of his eye. Closer to Jr. than to Gladiolus, Gaignun pushed Jr. out of the way of a flaming bite. The end result was Gaignun taking the blow and yelling out in pain as the Houndoom’s teeth scored deep in his arm.

 

Gladiolus, on the verge of being overwhelmed, snarled at the sight and twisted where it was – slicing open the mouth of a lunging Houndoom with his horn and started trying to fight his hissing way to Gaignun’s side.

 

Charmander whimpered softly, backing away from a set of three Houndoom that were biting at her without any real intent to wound just yet.

 

 “Earthquake, followed by a Gyro Ball!” A female voice rose above the other trainers battling off the Houndoom. 

 

There was a rumble that went mostly unfelt under the battles and Gaignun shaking the Houndoom off his arm before tucking that arm behind his back so Jr. wouldn’t see the wound and worry about it. He helped Jr. up with his other hand and looked back towards their Pokémon. “Gladiolus, behind you!”

 

The Absol twisted in time to see the Houndoom with the cut mouth lunging for him with fire blazing in the back of its throat. Gladiolus dove out of the way and hissed loudly as the Houndoom twisted to face him. The Houndoom lunged again and was thrown off its course by a silver blur of a Pokémon that pulled itself out of the ground to a towering height.

 

It was Gaignun that scanned it with his Pokédex, eyes widening as the Pokédex rattled off the information. “Steelix, The Iron Snake Pokémon. Tempered underground under high pressure and heat, its body is harder than any metal.”

 “Gyro Ball, again!”

The Steelix let out an earsplitting screech as it curled into a massive ball and launched itself at the Houndoom. It bowled several of them over while spinning, and sent several more of them running back to and beyond their trainers with loud yelps.

 

While Gaignun and Jr. tried to figure out what just happened a girl came running over to them with a Pikachu at her side. “Are you two and your Pokémon okay? KOS-MOS and her Steelix can take care of Team Gnosis’s grunts, they won’t be back for a while!”

 

“Gladiolus is wounded.” Jr. pointed out, grunting a little when he noticed his Charmander chasing after a fleeing Houndoom. “Get back here Charmander!” The order brought a very reluctant looking Charmander wandering back.

 

“My Absol.” Gaignun supplied and looked worriedly towards the staggering Gladiolus, who was now placing himself between the strange girl and the pair he protected.

 

“Oh! The poor thing! Well, come on, the Pokémon Center is this way!” The girl started walking off without any further comment.

 

“Okay, thank you…” Gaignun trailed off when he realized he didn’t know the girl’s name.

 

“Oh! Sorry! I’m Shion Uzuki, nice to meet you.” She gave them a wide smile as her Pikachu struck a nearby Houndoom with a thunderbolt that sent it running and whimpering with smoke rising from where it had been struck.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Gaignun nodded and glanced towards her Pokémon. That one they knew, they’d seen another one a few days ago, though this one seemed much better trained, if the way it smiled at him was any indication.


End file.
